Technical Field
This invention relates generally to therapy systems, and more particularly to devices for preventing complications during therapy.
Background Art
Limb protection devices, including boots, braces, wraps, socks, sleeves, and the like are used to protect a patient's limbs. These devices can be used for a variety of reasons, including limb elevation, limb pressure alleviation, limb protection, and limb strengthening.
While many of these devices work reasonably well in practice, problems with their usage exist. When left on for long periods of time, or when used incorrectly, these devices can sometimes lead to skin breakdown or the formation of pressure ulcers. Where this occurs, the therapeutic device creates new medical conditions that must be treated while aiding in the rehabilitation of previously existing conditions. These new issues only serve to extend the overall rehabilitation time for the patient. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an improved therapeutic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.